1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock boxes, and more particularly to a lock box assembly which has a protective shell for preventing the lock box from exposing to weathering such that the usage life of the lock box is prolonged.
2. Description of Related Art
Lock boxes are widely used in many households for key retaining purposes. A conventional lock box comprises a body adapted for retaining key. A door or a lid movably engages with the body for shielding the body such that the key retained in the body is not exposed to the environment. A lock assembly is mounted in the body. The lock assembly has a key insertion hole defined therein. A key is inserted into the key insertion and is rotated in two opposite directions to lock/unlock the door/lid to the body.
Despite the effect it provides, the conventional lock box has the following drawbacks: first of all, the conventional lock box is locked/unlocked by the key to provide a locking effect, when the key is lost, it could be very bothersome to find ways to unlock the lock box.
Secondly, lock boxes are often exposed to weathering, such that their usage life is greatly shortened, or become very difficult to use upon a relative short period of time.
Furthermore, outer surfaces of the lock boxes are usually coated with paints for aesthetical purposes. When the lock boxes are scratched or hit by an external force, the paints may peel off and ruining the overall aesthetical appearance; structures of the lock assembly may also be damaged
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional locking devices.